


Oh, The Things I'd Do To See You Again

by KassandraScarlett



Series: Female Tony Stark Works [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Magic, Prophecy, Seduction, Someday I'll write more male Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: With innocent eyes that Loki was tempted to corrupt and a wicked smile that Thor ached to soften, Antonia hid a heart that only one person lay a claim to.





	1. Veiled Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I really have an unhealthy obsession with female Tony, don't I???

  Legend had it that Asgard had once belonged to a different race from the Æsir and that Odin, as a young, brave traveller from a different world saw the world and wanted to make it his own. He had overthrown the king and queen with great cleverness, taking over the population after a hard battle, who went on to become the Æsir. No one knew what happened of the rulers. Some said both were killed in battle, others protested that the queen had been driven to insanity by the sight of her husband's gruesome murder. Yet others warned that both rulers were yet alive, hiding and biding their time of revenge. Centuries went by, and the people forgot about their heritage.

  "Wasn't there a prophecy, mother?" Loki asked, green eyes wide with a child's curiosity.

  Frigga recalled the prophecy that followed the tale she'd just told her boys:  
 

  " _Dark as night and bright as day; Wreaks havoc on the golden age; Wielding fire and swinging blades; Takes her prize and fades away; Kneel forher will the moon and sun; Fight the battle for her heart's affection; But the wind will take her to her love; Who waits for her in the stars above._ "  
 

  "But, mother, what does that prophecy mean?" Thor wondered.  
 

  Frigga smiled fondly at them. "It's a very old prophecy, dear, from the time before Asgard. I only came to know of it after marrying your father." She paused for just a split second. "It's likely just a silly poem."  
 

  "But if father angered the old king and queen, then they might come back for revenge," Loki pointed out. "What do we do then?"

  His older brother laughed. "Father defeated them once, he'll do it again. And this time, we'll be there to help."  
 

  Frigga shook her head with a smile. She hid her doubt in her heart and bid her sons goodnight.

 

* * *

 

 

  Thor woke up, drenched in sweat. Loki stood by his bedside, wearing an expression that was, he was sure, was similar to his own.  
 

  "Dreams?"  
 

  The younger brother nodded. "I cannot remember what they were about."

  Thor sighed. "We never can." He flopped back on his pillows, not even bothering to ask how Loki had gotten into his room. "Do you suppose we should talk to Mother?"  
 

  Loki shook his head. "There isn't any point. She's never been able to give us any answers before."  
 

  Thor hesitated. "I... Feel as though she does know, but refuses to tell us."  
 

  He smirked. "You're learning to see past deceptions, brother. Very good."  
 

  Thor didn't rise to the bait. He remained a little pensive. "I do remember flashes," he admitted softly. "The feel of silk. A woman's laughter."  
 

  Loki sighed, sitting on the bed. "I remember drowning in a pool of red and gold."  
  

  They both remained silent for a time. Then Thor shook himself. "It will be dawn in some time. We must leave soon."

 

* * *

 

 

  New enemies had appeared from within the depth of the caves in the forest of the far East. Metallic figures with no voice, terrorising the people living at the edge of the forest. What made it odder was that they seemed to be immune to fire, no matter how hot.  
 

  After months of complains, Odin had ordered the two princes to lead a small party into the caves, thus finding the source of trouble.  
 

  So, now, Thor, Loki, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were walking quietly into the caves, Loki leading the way with his seidr lighting their path. Utter silence reigned.  
 

  And then a shriek echoed over the rocks, startling all of them.  
 

  "What was that?" Volstragg demanded in a hiss.  
 

  Sif quieted him with a harsh glare. "Something's coming."  
 

  Right on cue, there was a clang of metal and a humanoid creature burst in, something bright blazing in both palms and some sort of weapons mounted on either shoulder.  
 

  "Stay sharp," Thor yelled, hammer already swinging as he swatted at the metal enemy, even as more followed.  
 

  Sounds of battle reigned and slowly, but surely, they were able to destroy the robots, damaging the metal beyond all repairs.  
 

  But then a figure darted out from somewhere. Loki parried a sword stroke, just in time, before the new person was swinging a small knife up, aiming for his throat. Loki jumped back, grabbing their arm to push them back. They stumbled, seemingly weakened, before letting out a sound of frustration and coming back for an other blow.  
 

  But Sif caught their arms, forcing them to their knees in submission.  
 

  Thor was the first to speak. "You're a woman," he stated blankly.  
 

  And indeed, now that there was no movement, it was easy to see the curves of a female body underneath the dirtied white tunic she wore. Her face and hair, however, were covered by a similarly dusty semi-transparent embroidered veil.  
 

  "And why, or how, does that matter in the scheme of things?" The woman spat out, voice seething with controlled fear and anger.  
 

  Loki tilted his head. "It doesn't matter at all," he assures, lest she go off on a spiel like Sif was prone to do when anyone insinuated anything against women. "But you do have to tell us who you are and how you got here."  
 

  The woman seemed to struggle, but Sif's grip was too tight. "I'm not Asgardian," she finally said. "I'm... I'm Nisœr. The last of them."  
 

  Thor shot a confused glance at Loki, who simply frowned. He'd never heard of such a people. Was she lying? "Which realm are you from?" He asked.  
 

  She sighed. "My realm was called Nivaas. It... No longer exists."  
 

  "And how did you get here?" Thor cut in.  
 

  The woman nodded at the mounds of metal around them. "I built these creatures in my leisure as I travelled from realm to realm, in search of a home. However, after reaching Asgard, something in my magic went wrong." She sounded very put out. "They turned against me, became terrors. They kept me trapped in these caves. I believe they even left for outside, but to what end, I cannot say." She seemed to consider something for a few seconds. "Who the devil are you people and where do you get off demanding answers from me?"  
 

  Fandral chuckled. "You're speaking to the crown prince, Thor the Thunderer, and the second heir, Loki Chaos-Bringer."  
 

  The woman stilled, her eyes widening visibly behind the veil. "I... I'm sorry, your Majesties. I didn't... I had no way of knowing that."  
 

  "That's quite alright," Loki assured.   
 

  "But you will have to come back with us for the king and queen to judge you," Thor added.  
 

  The woman nodded.  
 

  "Does that veil have any special significance?" Loki asked out of plain curiousity.   
 

  She shook her head and he lifted his sword. "Tell me then," he spoke, placing the tip at the top of her forehead. She didn't even flinch. "What is your name?" He sliced the veil in a half neatly, careful not to cut her skin. As it fell away gracefully, Loki froze, dimly registering a gasp of wonder from his brother.   
 

  Dark hair tumbled down the sides of the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, with olive skin and full lips and fiery eyes staring at him from under luxuriously long lashes.  
 

  "My name," she spoke evenly. "Is Antonia Starkïn."


	2. Introduction

  There was no mistaking this woman's stubbornness. She refused to display any more of her magic or tell anything more of herself outside of an audience with the All-Father and his queen.

  So, with Antonia seated behind Sif, her petite frame dwarfed by the warrior's built form, they began making their way to the palace. Loki watched Antonia carefully. Her eyes were widened with wonder and nostalgia as they traversed through the city. He wondered if the latter emotion was for her destroyed home. Speaking of which, Loki's knowledge of the Nine Realms was respectably vast. How had he never heard of Nivaas?

  The guards let them in, one of them hurrying ahead to alert the king and queen to their arrival.

  "Father." Thor bowed to Odin, and the others followed suit. Only Antonia stood tall. She was staring at Odin with an odd expression. Like she was trying hard not to let her emotions show. 

  "Rise," Odin granted. His eyes, too, were fixed on Antonia. "Who is this impertinent woman, who thinks high enough of herself to not, at least, display common courtesy in a bow?"

  An elegant eyebrow arched up. "Courtesy is displayed in the acts of gratitude and kindness, not a physical gesture as small as a bow."

  Loki was torn between amused glee at her boldness and horror at her open rebellion.

  To his surprise _(not)_ , Odin's face drew in annoyance. "Answer the question!" He demanded. "Who are you?"

  "My name is Antonia Starkïn," she replied evenly. "I'm from a long destroyed realm called Nivaas. My people were called Nisœr and I'm the last of them."

  "There is no such realm." Odin had a contemplative frown. "How did you survive even?"

  "Ours was a large, prosperous, but very discreet realm, your Majesty. We were all well trained in all manners of discipline, but we never made much noise that would alert the Yggdrassil, preferring instead to intervene quietly, offer our help in subtle ways. When foreigners attacked our realm, I had been travelling in search of knowledge. The news of my  home's destruction reached me by word of mouth."

  "Then why did you not seek aid before? Why hide away in the caves?"

  "I was still in search of a home, sire," she said. "My inventions kept me company. Upon reaching Asgard, they... Went rogue, somehow."

  "And what is your purpose now?"

  Antonia's eyes lowered, the first act of true defeat she'd shown. "I have none, your Majesty. I can only hope that Asgard will find me useful for my talents and that the All-Father will be benevolent in providing me with a place to stay."

  "In spite of your impudence?" Odin mused. His eye stayed focused on his audience, boring into her with frightful intensity. 

  The All-Father was of great age. How was it then, Loki wondered, that even he had never known of such a realm called Nivaas?

  "Alright." Grugnir hit the floor once, passing a decree. A ripple of magic swept across the room, enveloping Antonia for a brief second. There was a dim flash of red light, almost fighting back Odin's power, but then it was gone. Loki rubbed his eyes. He was truly exhausted from sleeplessness if he was seeing false traces of magic now.

    "It is rare for the princes to bring commoners back to the palace," Odin continued. "You will stay here at the palace for 500 moons. In that time, you must prove your worth in any way you choose. If you fail to do so, you will have to leave Asgard, either by your own will or by force. Use your time wisely, Starkïndottir."

  Antonia bowed this time. "I'm sure your Majesty will be nothing short of shaken at the end of my term," she murmured.

  Odin grit his teeth. "You will answer directly to the princes. For now, one of them will direct you to your quarters."

  Loki stepped forward, something like instinct driving him, but Odin nodded to Thor. The older brother seemed to be holding back his glee and with a quick bow, he offered Antonia his arm. She turned to him, so Loki couldn't see her face, but he watched the way Thor's eyes widened in interest, before she placed a small hand on the crook of his elbow and he led her away.

  "Everyone leave us."

  The guards and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif left. Loki faced Odin expectantly.

  "Something does not sit right about this woman," the king said in a grim tone. "See to it that she meets your mother some time soon, do you understand?"

  "Of course, father." He kept waiting, already having a guess to his next words.

  "And do try to keep an eye on your brother, Loki." Odin sounded almost exasperated. "He has a tendency to have his head turned by females. Make sure this one does not lead him astray. Especially with the coronation so soon."

  Loki nodded. But he doubted his own ability to follow through with the second order. After all, if Loki himself, who had much superior control over himself, be it blood lust or carnal urges, was so deeply fascinated with this new woman, what hope could he possibly have for reigning in his much more impulsive brother?


	3. Lay The Bait

  Thor watched the woman as discreetly as he could. It helped that her attention was mostly on the gleaming walls and sparkling ceilings. It wasn't surprising; the royal palace was a beautiful architecture. What was surprising was that Thor himself wasn't receiving the same attention. He wasn't exactly vain, but he knew the kind of reaction he got from people. Odd that this woman seemed to be immune to it.

  "The palace is quite the wonder to see, isn't it?" He finally asked, eager for conversation.

  Antonia turned to him. "Little too much gold for my taste, but otherwise... Wonder, yes."

  "Too much gold!" He repeated incredulously. "Well, how would you have decorated, milady?"

  She smirked. "Well, a dash of red here and there would have been nice." She waved a carefree hand around to gesture the walls. "Perhaps tapestries of blue and green."

  "You have a fondness for these colours?" He asked.

  She shrugged. "Red is passion and sensuality. Gold is love and courage. Blue is loyalty and wisdom. Green is peace and harmony. All good things, I say."

  Thor chuckled at her decisiveness. "Well, you seem fond of words, I see. Quite like my brother."

  She arched an eyebrow. "Like your brother? Well." She hummed in interest. "I'll have to see if I can't have a long conversation with him on the deeper secrets of everyday things sometime."

  He resisted the urge to frown. He wasn't sure the Yggdrassil was ready for two _Loki's_. "And I'll have to see if I can't keep you away from him and all to myself," he teased. He fully expected her to get a little flustered at his wording, or even blush a little.

  He wasn't ready for her smirk to sharpen as she tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Careful, prince," she drawled. "Get too close to a fire and it might just burn you."

  Had they been standing this close a mere second ago?

  "I would like to try taming the fire, Lady Starkïn," he said, not willing to break eye contact. "For now, however, these are your quarters."

  "Just Antonia, your Highness, no need for such formalities on your part," she corrected as she turned to face the gilded door. "I am but a mere commoner."

  Before he could reply, she had slipped inside the room with a dismissive wave that would have angered his father to no end. As it was, Thor could only walk away, intrigued with the interesting person residing so close to him.

  On his way, his mother found him. "Do watch the path in front of you, Thor," she chided with a smile. "What's gotten in your head?"

  "Nothing at all, mother," he assured, then went on to recount the events of the caves and the throne room to her. "I am merely on my way to instruct the maids on her maintenance."

  Frigga nodded. "Go ahead then, boy. See to it that your guest has nothing to complain about."

  "Of course," he promised and went on the maids' wing of the palace. They knew what to do, obviously, once he'd informed them of Antonia. But he couldn't resist adding in a small order.

  "Make sure the fabrics are of very specific colours."

 

* * *

 

 

  Loki was, to say the least, curious when he heard that Thor had given very specific orders for the colours of the garments that were to be sent for the newcomer. Red, gold, green and blue.

  Eager for an opportunity to speak with the woman who had stood up proudly in front of the All-Father, he accompanied the palace maids to Antonia's quarters.

  "I hope you're settling in comfortably," he spoke up from the open door. 

  She started, looking up from the clothes she'd been inspecting to face him. "Oh, your Highness," she greeted, with a small respectful tilt of the head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of your presence." She sounded flustered, caught off her guard.

  "It's quite alright," he waved her concern off. "Do I have permission to enter?"

  She gave a hesitant smile. "Of course."

  He complied, stepping in. She had a robe in her hand, a deep blue with red embroidery. She had already been bejewelled, he noticed, though minimally, with a green teardrop hung on a chain around her neck and a ring of the same stone on her little finger.

  "I won't keep you long, Antonia," he assured, tearing his eyes away from her delicate hands to her face. "May I call you by your name? You are welcome to call me by mine, of course."

  She looked unsure. "Would that be appropriate?"

  He winked at her. "I am a prince. I can do as I like, provided no one else finds out."

  That got a smile from her and she nodded. "Then I shall gladly accept the privilege."

  "Well, as I was saying," he continued. "I won't keep you long. I am simply here to ask that, at the behest of the king, you meet with Queen Frigga at the earliest convenience."

  "Of course," she agreed, nodding. "I'll gladly do so. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

  For a few seconds, Loki hesitated. It was too soon to show his interest in her. But he could plant the seed, right?

  "I believe the question, Antonia, is if there is anything _I_ can help _you_ with?" He asked in a low murmur. "That is to say, I've heard Asgardian robes can be quite difficult to wear for an outsider."

  She didn't miss the cue; her eyes widened, then lowered and he watched the faint blush on her cheeks with glee.

  "I think I'll manage, sire," she muttered.

  He smiled and turned to leave. "Just Loki," he reminded. "You are our guest, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is gonna have super irregular updates, because apart from the absolute bare bones of the story, I have no idea how I'm gonna roll with this.


	4. Trance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this is gonna have super irregular updates, because apart from the basic idea of the plot, I have no idea how I'm rolling with this.

  Thor took the chance to meet Antonia again, after he finished training. It had been three days since she'd been brought to the palace and now she was settled in, pitching in here and there to help in the kitchen, the library, the gardens; everywhere.

  Now, he had nothing to do, so why not go see her?

  Quickly getting dressed, he set out to find her. Luckily, he didn't have to look further than her bedroom.

  "Lady Starkïn," he greeted with a small bow. "I trust you are enjoying your stay."

  She set aside the object she'd been sharpening and got to her feet. "It's Antonia, my prince," she reminded flippantly. "Yes, I am, I suppose. It is nice to have a clean bed and good food."

  "I hear you have been lending your hand in all sorts of manners?" He queried.

  She shrugged delicately. "It was a good way to get familiar with the palace."

  "Ah." He stood awkwardly, unsure if what to do next. Antonia was looking at him with the barest hint of a smirk, like she was enjoying his uncomfortableness.

  "How about you take me to your mother?" She finally suggested, taking pity on him. "Prince Loki did tell me that the All-Father wanted me to meet her for some reason."

  He leaped at the chance. "Of course," he agreed. "My mother will be tending to her private gardens at this time."

  He offered her a hand. She looked from it to him, her lips twitching mischievously. "Are you truly willing to escort me in the manner of an equal, prince Thor?" She asked testily.

  Thor simply grinned, unable to look away from the dark, hooded eyes. She laughed lightly, slipping her small hand into the crook of his elbow. It was a simple touch, quite innocent, but the heat of her palm was scorching.

  "This way, milady," he said quietly.

  They walked among the numerous flowers in silence. Antonia was more dazzled by the unusually bright blooms, the bigger flowers. As he watched her take in the flock of butterflies flitting over their heads, he felt a strange urge to stop and stay there with her. To just... Admire her and be content.

  But then she looked at him. "The All-Mother?" She prompted.

  "Ah, yes, yes, right," he stammered. He turned away and led her straight to Frigga, who was sitting on a swing under a tree, eyes closed in meditation.

  "Mother," he called softly. 

  Frigga opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Son," she greeted. Her gaze turned to Antonia. "This is our new guest, I assume? Welcome to my abode, dear."

  Antonia simply bowed her head, though her focus never strayed. She was looking at the queen with a mild sort of curiousity.

  "Father wanted you to see her," Thor explained.

  She nodded. "Of course. Well, you know the rule, boy. Leave us now. Send your brother to come collect her in ten minutes."

  He nodded. Sparing a last glance at Antonia, he turned back around the way he came.

 

* * *

 

 

  Antonia turned her attention to the All-Mother as soon as the prince was gone. She'd heard of this woman. It was rumoured that she'd been raised by witches and had the power of prophecy. Apparently, that was what was about to happen now.

  "Come sit with me, Starkïndottir." Frigga patted the space next to her. 

  She complied, sitting next to her, the perfect picture of obedience and propriety. 

  "I want you to let go of yourself," the All-Mother instructed with a kind smile. "Lower all your defences. Only then will I be able to slip into a trance."

  _Like Hel she was going to do that._ "What if I don't wish for you to know my mind so intimately, your Highness?" She dared to ask.

  Frigga shook her head with an amused sigh. "You needn't worry about that. The Norns blessed me with the Sight, but they cursed me to forget everything I see in a trance. Whatever transpires in the next few minutes, you will be the only one who knows."

  Antonia didn't quite like the chances. On one hand, this was as good a time as any to confirm her own destiny. On the other, what if the queen got to know her intentions?

  "Alright," she agreed softly. She could take the risk. If Frigga had lied and she remembered her mind's views, then it would be a moderately simple task to... _Alter_ her memories. "Alright."

  Frigga nodded in approval and lifted her hands to either side of her face, hands glowing with a gentle light. At the same time, Antonia tore down all enchantments she'd cast to protect herself.

  "Oh," Frigga gasped. Her eyes has turned white. She was no longer the Queen and All-Mother, but the Norn's Seer. "Oh, my, my."

  Flashes of memory flew past Antonia's eyes, a swirl of blue and grey and green, the clash of swords, robes of marriage, scars and blood. She flinched.

  " _Wielding fire and swinging blades,"_ Frigga murmured. "You bring nothing but death and destruction. Yet, you will fail."

  Antonia narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, I'll fail?"

  The seer chuckled harshly. "You will fail in your own endeavours, queen of yore. Your greatest weapon will be your weakness."

  She shook her head slowly. "You're wrong," she said. "There is nothing that will, or even can, stop me."

  "Nothing except your own heart," was the taunting reply.

  But before she could demand an explanation, the otherworldly glow dissipated and Frigga returned to normal and brought her hands back. "Well, don't you look terribly frustrated. I assume I didn't make much sense?"

  She schooled her features into something milder. "Somehow, I doubt that you ever make any sense, my queen."

 

* * *

 

 

  Loki found Antonia and his mother sitting side by side in her swing, smiling and discussing what sounded like techniques of the blades. It wasn't as odd a sight as one would think, with the All-Mother brandishing a long dagger and Antonia watching with keen eyes.

  "Mother," he greeted with a bow. "Antonia."

  Both women turned to him with smiles.

  "Here to collect your guest?" His mother guessed. "I suppose our time is over, dear. My son will take you back to your quarters."

  Antonia stood. Bowing to the All-Mother, she turned to him with an inquisitive eyebrow. He mockingly offered her his arm, making her laugh shyly and deftly avoid his other hand coming to grab her.

  "You'll have to try harder than that," she teased, as he began to follow her. There was a hint of doubt in her eyes, as if unsure whether her teasing was acceptable.

  Loki grinned back to show her it was. "You can rest assured that I'll give it my full efforts."

  Her smile softened and she fell back to walk at his side. Quietly, she slipped a hand around his arm, making him cheer internally, though a part of him wondered at the burning warmth of her skin.

  "So, I hear tell you are looking to explore the realm," he prompted. 

  "Oh, yes," she agreed. "It's been a while since I've been out and about with leisure, and not because I was busy searching for a suitable abode."

  "Well, if you would allow me, it would be an absolute pleasure to personally take you sightseeing," Loki offered. 

  She blushed. "That really won't be necessary, your High- _Loki_. I'll ask one of the palace maids to accompany me on their day off. You needn't bother yourself."

  "Oh, that's ridiculous," he scoffed, waving her concern away. "It's no bother, it would be an absolute delight."

  Antonia seemed to hesitate. Loki watched her consider, staring into the impossible depth of her warm eyes. Maybe it was the heat, maybe the fact that he'd stopped breathing in anticipation of her answer; in any case, he felt a little light-headed, finding it difficult to focus on anything other than her face.

  "Alright," she said softly.

  He blinked, lost for a second. What had they been talking about?

  "If it is truly no bother," she went on. "Then I would be honoured to have your company."

  Loki internally cheered again.


	5. Heat

  Loki made sure to be at the door to Antonia's quarters as soon as he was dressed. He was just wondering about the merits of knocking when the doors were pushed open and Antonia stepped out. 

  She smiled shyly when she saw him, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Are you entirely sure you won't be bothered?" She asked cautiously. "I wouldn't want to be a hindrance in any way."

  "Of course not," he assured smoothly, taking her hand in his own before she could protest. "Come. I think it's best if we go to the market place, first. I'm sure you'd like to wear some fabrics of your own preference and choosing."

  "That... That would be wonderful." She agreed with a delighted smile. "Thank you."

  But instead of taking her to the courtyard, he guided her to the stables. "I trust you know how to ride?"

  She rolled her eyes a bit. "Well, yes, _of course_ , I'm hardly helpless."

  "I wouldn't be here with you if you were," Loki was quick to answer. He waved a hand in front of him. "Have your pick, Antonia."

  Antonia cast her eyes around the stables, looking for a suitable ride. She stopped in front of a handsome stallion with mottled grey fur and blue-green eyes, a rare breed in horses. "Well, aren't you a beauty," she murmured, expertly saddling it.

  "Mother named him Agamatto," Loki commented casually, swinging up on his own horse, Loptr.

  Antonia jerked upright, her whole body flinching. 

  "Antonia?!" He felt alarm at her wide eyes.

  "I'm fine," she assured hurriedly. "It's just... A rather familiar name to me."

  He shrugged, still watching her carefully. "Well, any mage worth their poisons would know of him. He was one of the first sorcerers to ever exist." They began riding out, Loki leading them through a less-worn path. "It's a pity his discipline died with him. Their brand of magic was apparently quite different from ours."

  She simply hummed in response. She had a look on her face that suggested she was considering whether or not to tell him something.

  "The king and queen of Nivaas were disciples of Agamatto's way," she finally admitted. "As were some of the citizens, though to a lesser degree. I could... If you'd like, that is, I could show you."

  Loki felt delighted at the prospect. For one, she was willingly offering a way to spend more time together; for another, he'd always been an eager student. The idea of learning long lost magic excited him to no end.

  "I would be honoured and pleased beyond measure, Antonia," he said gleefully. 

  She smiled at him, biting her lips to stop a grin from breaking out.

  "However," he interjected with a frown.  "When I mentioned the name, why did you startle so badly? You looked..." Well, he wasn't quite sure what to call the expression she'd worn.

  Antonia tilted her head inquisitively, lips moving soundlessly, as if to reconsider her words. "I don't recall startling at all, Loki," she said, sounding confused. "I simply mentioned that it is a familiar name."

  He blinked. "No, I'm sure you were quite shocked-"

  "I think you must be misremembering," she laughed lightly. "Why would I ever startle at something so insignificant?"

  Loki laughed too. "You make a good point. I must be mistaken."

  "Perhaps you did not sleep well last night," she suggested, a shy coyness to her words.

  He smirked, eyes roaming over her slender body. "Perhaps the bed felt far too empty for me to get any rest."

  Antonia actually grinned this time, eyes crinkling as she focused on the road again.

 

* * *

 

 

  It was a risk, but Antonia couldn't help sneaking out early in the morning next day. She tiptoed into the stables, thankful for the leather riding gear and boots. She found her ride from yesterday quite easily. 

  Agamatto snorted curiously at her when she entered his pen. 

  "Well, hello, dear," she greeted, brushing his mane lightly. "Aren't you a lovely boy?"

  He neighed softly, nuzzling her hair, his gorgeous eyes wide and unblinking and Antonia thought about how badly she'd startled when Prince Loki had mentioned the name. It has been a long time since she'd heard the name of her people's patron god.

  She sighed. Climbing on to the horse bareback, she smoothly guided him towards the forest trail.

 

* * *

 

 

  Thor had a long standing habit of practising archery in the woods early in the morning, Mjolnir always resting on a nearby rock. While Loki was the unchallenged expert with knives and daggers, Thor found the steadiness required for a bow and arrows very calming. And nobody was usually in the woods before the sun rose.

  So, as he nocked an arrow, he was quite surprised to hear the sounds of a horse galloping. Following the sound with his eyes, he released the arrow with a sharp _twang._ It lodged into a tree trunk just as one of the palace horses dashed by, skidding to a sharp stop as the rider caught sight of the arrow.

  "Prince Thor!" It was Antonia. She looked out of breath, her hair messy and windblown, but her lips quirked with amusement as she guided her steed in a slow circle around him. "And what, I wonder, is the honourable prince doing in the forest at this hour?"

  "I could ask the same of you," he said, as she leapt off Agamatto to be level with him.

  "Touché." She surveyed the clearing, looking between him and the quiver and the numerous arrows stuck in the trees. "Archery? I wouldn't have expected you to have such a preference."

  "And I'd prefer to keep it that way, milady."

  She hummed and picked up an arrow, inspecting it critically. "I've never had much luck with this weapon. I prefer blades."

  "Well, if you ever want to attempt to learn, I'd be happy to assist," he couldn't resist saying. 

  He didn't expect her to give a sharp smile and intrude into his space. "Well, in that case, why not right now?" She purred.

  He stilled, hands tightening on the bow, as he looked down at her glittering eyes. "If you want it so," he managed to say.

  When she nodded, her gaze never leaving him, Thor placed the bow in her hand before turning her body around so she faced the trees.

  "Rest your body," he murmured, pressing between her shoulder blades to loosen her muscles. "Relax and take a deep breath." She did as he said, and he swallowed as she seemed to shift back the slightest bit so her back was flush against his chest and he could smell the citrus lotions on her skin. Any closer, and she'd feel his body's growing interest in the proximity.

  "Draw the arrow back." He didn't bother looking away from the play of muscles in her forearms as she drew her elbow back. "Touch your knuckles to your mouth. Keep the other arm steady." 

  Her outstretched arm wavered and he automatically reached to grip it lightly, making him lean forward so his nose was almost touching the shell of her ear.

  Antonia's breath hitched. She turned her head to him just as the arrow flew, and he would have stumbled back if he hadn't grabbed her waist. She stayed incredibly steady, not even faltering as he supported himself on her for a second.

  "I think," she said, in a low sultry voice, as he simply stared at her. "That arrow hit its mark." She smirked, one slim hand tracing a line down his jaw. 

  "I'm sure the next one will too," Thor muttered, voice strangled.

  She kissed him suddenly, without warning, teeth dragging harshly across his lip, and tongue battling for control as he responded instantly, before wrenching away from his hold, barely giving him a chance to soften the act. 

  "Later, perhaps," she smirked, walking backwards and leaping on to her horse.

  As she rode away, Thor wondered at the unnatural heat of her personage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I've started an original story too. Please, please, please, just check it out once and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: bad-days-and-beautiful-nights


End file.
